Character Crossover! XD
by PierrotXJoker
Summary: When Okazaki switch place with Tsu-chan when he confiscated Fuko's carving knife.


**Note: MFB Tsubasa crossing over with Tomoya from Clannad. The scene when Tomoya confiscated Fuko's carving knife. I own neither MFB nor Clannade.**

Tsubasa's POV

That little girl was just sitting there deeply engrossed in her carving. The wood, in her hands is now shaped like a star. That is nothing new. Girls do EMO too. But the thing is, as Tsubasa had noticed, is that school time is over and she is still there. Alone, in the empty space, submerged deeply in her own little world. However, she does have little moments of disturbance. Time for time, she gave a little squeal of pain and shook her hand. Must be the blade she held so firmly. Curiosity overwhelming him, Tsubasa could not resist taking a look.

The little girl, absorbed in her task, have no acknowledge of my presence. I stood there, watching. Then, suddenly, as if she was stung, she spun around. Since now her attention is with me, I might as well as start a conversation. **(A/N: ****This ****is ****where ****I ****am ****going ****to ****mess ****up… Sorry…)**

" What's your name?" I asked. Simple question, no? But in her case, she picked up her precious carving and make a run for the classroom door. Not out but just stopped and turned and looked at me. The answer to my earlier question? A shake of the head. Weird girl… I just don't seem to get over to her.

" Um…" I pondered the next question. Something to get her talking…

" What are you doing?" A shake of her head.

" What is that you are carving?" ANOTHER shake of her head. I am getting frustrated but did not show it. That was when I noticed her bandaged hand.

" Hey! You are hurt!" In my haste, I actually ran over and clasped her injured hand. It was pretty heavily bandaged. She pulled her hand away with a yelp and dropped the carving. It was a star. So. That is what she is carving.

The next part of the conversation:

Me: So that is the thing you are carving?

The girl: Yeah~

Me: Hm?

The girl: =w=

Me: *sweatdrop*

The girl: =w=

Me: -sighs-

The girl: =w=

Tsubasa: Hm…

-Back to story mode-

I spotted a small packet of juice I had brought into the classroom with me resting on the table. An idea invaded my head. Walking over, I picked it up. Then going to the dazed in her own land little girl, put the straw up her nose and… SQUEEZED.

"Eep!" She gave a little squeak and snapped out of the "=w=" trance. The first thing she said was, "-sniff- My nose suddenly feel weird…" My reaction: -FAIL- And leave the reason. Now, the thing about the knife.

"Hey, look there!" I tried, pointing at the opposite direction. "Huh?" She turned around. As her attention lacked, I made a snatch for her carving knife and succeeded in getting it. Once realizing she was tricked, she swirled around. "Oh! The girl with the funny hair just took away my knife! Give it back!" Me: *sweatdrop* "Um… I am not a girl… I am a guy…" " You are a girl! Give back Fuko's knife!" came the demand. So, her name is Fuko.

" No." "Give it back!" "No. You are hurting yourself with it. So I am taking it for a while." –outstretched hand- "What?" "I am not hurt. So." –stretches hand longer- Obstinate, just like somebody not to mention.

" Then, prove to me. High-five!" I tried. "Huh?" "High-five. You know that right?" "Yeah sure!" "Then give me a high-five!" "High-fiv-…" "Ouch…" Triumph that my plan had worked, I looked at her with a bit of satisfaction but mostly sorry for the poor girl. "You see now? You are hurt. That deals it. I am taking the knife." With that, I retreated from the classroom.

Seconds later, I felt a hand rampaging my pocket. Turning, I saw Fuko again, a determined look on her face and clasping her masterpiece. No doubt, her goal was the knife I had just confiscated. Swirling around so she no longer has her hand in my pocket. I rose my right hand and said, " Paw!" –blink blink- So I proceeded to explain.

" When you score a goal in basketball, you…" Loss of words. Will she understand me? "Ohhhh! That! Ok! Dribble, dribble… SHOOOTTTT!" "Um… OK! Good shot!" Both "PAW!" "Ouch…" "See? I told you!" "No…"

And with that, I dashed down the corridor in a quick exit.


End file.
